RenderMan
Disclaimer - The following story was originally posted by user Khorde onto the Blockland Forums Back when I used to play Blockland days on end, I would always play zombies or build elaborate castles with dungeons and armories. Man, those were the days. I remember trying several hundred times to host a server. Oh, the minds of a 13 year-olds are pools of infinate knowledge. Many years later, I came back to Blockland in hopes of rekindling old memories. I saw that many of my old friends had default saves built right into the game! Jetpuff's Towers, Sampapa's fort, Mr. Block's slides and even Vertical Horizon had one. I watched as the Master Server flooded my screen with new servers left and right. Many were role playing servers and others were miscellaneous freebuilds. One caught my eye though. Pvt. simon's renderman hunt... I thought to myself, Renderman? What's that? A new gamemode? Some sort of bot? Curious, I joined the server. And low and behold, being stupid as I could be, forgot to look at the player count and realized I'd joined an empty dedicated server. Go figure. I was about to hit escape when all of a sudden I heard building. You know that old glitch, where you can hear players while you're loading. Yeah, well that was what was happening to me. I won't lie it kinda freaked me out but you know, shit like this is expected. I spawned on the server, a new type of slate or something. Expecting to see a bunch of random red blocks strewn throughout the server with items and vehicles, it was clean, except for a few builds here and there. People making small bases and what not. The usual stuff. Then there was the sign. Now, with the implication of events, signs are rarely used (or atleast from what I remember). It said, "GO NOW". The letters weren't all the same color and weren't all in line but whatever. This game is mostly 10 year olds, y'know? Maybe this sign had to do with the Renderman thing. I mean, that it the server name and all. I love horror stuff. This could be a cool thing to find! So I was just jetting around, alone, inspecting builds, minding my own business, when I see VH's Festung der Schwarzung build. I figured that maybe the admin was lazy in the beginning and had just loaded it for kicks. Gosh, how I loved this build. I remember being on the server when he made it! Nostalgia rushed over me, enveloping my heart and carefree attitude. Man, oh man. The map had this dark setting or something so I could see the room with the golden treasures. I crawled right in and looked around. Same as it used to be, default yellow, with Glow FX and everything. But there was this brick out of place. VH can be an odd fellow sometimes but I'm almost completely sure this red round stud wasn't here. I looked at it for probably about half a second before clicking it. It played that orchhith sound, like the ones you hear constantly in the tutorial, but backward. At first it was startling. It sounded like something was gunna come get me. I clicked it over and over and over again, just for fun. Then the block broke. Destroyed right in front of me. The only time that happens is if someone ctrl-z's their block, but like I said, nobody was on. I even double checked the player list. Khorde, BL_ID 1463, score 0. Shit started lighting up left and right. onActivate "light" maybe? Bricks don't just fall apart automatically and make the build light up like the 4th of July. No no, there was something else. I took a few pictures of the server. I ascended the oddly built tower in hopes of finding more event blocks. I was feeling creeped out. Geniunely scared almost. How can I be afraid of a sandbox building game, I mean really. Since I'm kinda new to this whole update thing, I didn't realize how those dark trapdoor things did and it really got me to a whole new level of scared. I walked into one of those dark hallways to find myself still on the same build, but not anywhere near where I was before. I kept walking, nothing but VH's build and I. It's that feeling you get late at night, lights are off, when you know you should be in bed that gives you those sick-ass goose bumps or whatever. Anyway, climbing up the steps was a stupid idea. Some jackwagon made them fake-kill bricks that emitted sounds, those stupid synth ones. There was a couple parts where I didn't feel alone. I knew there was someone else. There had to be. This guy's laughing at my attempts to climb the stairs without my jets. What kind of fool am I? Gosh. I typed in the chat: Hello there :). Just like rky's Bakora bot guy, there was an instant kinda message that said: h e l l o K hor de. My screen froze in place. The chat flooded with that same message over and over again. My mouse froze up, my keyboard became unresponsive. I couldn't suicide, I couldn't look around, I could only chat. I replied: wtf how come I can't move??? That's when My game froze. I saved this picture, but I'm pretty sure that's the guy. Renderman, huh? Is this what everyone is talking about? He comes to your server and makes a mess of things, constructively. He's a virus. He's a problem, really. I've tried installing Blockland again, over and over, but it just doesn't seem to work anymore. I posted a topic in the help section with my console and nobody replied. Is there a way to fix this? Or will my screen always look like this?